A Certain Unbreakable Heat Haze
by Encendrel
Summary: Shintaro would have been fine if none of this never happened. If he hadn't been sent to Academy City after his father's death, if he hadn't become the 6th Strongest level five, his life would be so much easier. Yet now, he's suddenly dealing with a Medusa and her friends' problems. At least he can drag his classmate, Kamijou Touma, along for the (guaranteed to suck) ride.


**Hello, there!**

**This is my attempt to combine two of my all-time favorite series.**

**This will most likely be only about 10 chapters and nothing above 60k words. (Though, I don't have any story with more than 10 chapters right now.)**

**I'm warning you in advance that the times that events occur have changed. This is the Level Upper Arc, Index Arc, and Heat Haze Daze all happening around the same time.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Certain Unbreakable Heat Haze<strong>

Blankly, Shintaro Kisaragi stared at the ceiling. He was lying on his bed, eyes closed.

His life was so busy now. He had to take care of his sister and go through multiple experiments when no one cared where he was. He had to pay the bills somehow, and he doubted his sister would be allowed into the boy's dorms, leaving only the 'high class apartment'. Also, he had to keep his powers under control.

After all, he was the oh-so mysterious 6th level 5. With the power called 'Heat Haze', he had ultimate control over movement, though originally it was only thermal control. Using his thermal control, he would mess with the machinery so that the results would never come out correctly.

Between that and school, it was enough trouble.

All in all, he tended to stare out the window and do nothing more often than not.

"Master, why so glum? Did you get dumped or something? No, wait, it's impossible for Shin-chan to have a girlfriend, so forget I said anything."

A tick mark appeared on his face as he heard a cheerful, electronic voice.

"Ene, shut up." He waved lethargically and turned on his side.

"Oh, c'mon, master!" She whined. "It's a beautiful day, the skies are so clear and the sun is shining brightly!" Gradually getting more and more hyped up, the cybernetic being was getting louder and louder.

"Exactly. It's too hot out, the sun will blind me, and there'll be too many people out there." He moved to his computer and continued working on the song he made in his free time. He opened his bottle of soda and took a gulp, slipping on his DJ-grade headphones.

"Don't be a killjoy, if you do, I'll..."

"Hm? Ene?"

"...Isn't this song a little depressing? Toumei Answer, huh, it's not like any of your other unfinished songs." The mood became a little somber.

"It's just a memory from a long time ago." After his response, the room was silent for a while.

"By the way, isn't that soda like, five weeks old?" After the silent, Ene's mood was back to normal.

Shintaro spewed out the soda.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" He shouted, outraged. He only got a snicker.

"Oh, it slipped my mind..."

He glared, then sighed after a while. "Fine... Damn, now I need to get a new bottle of soda..." Forlornly looking at the expired soda, he saved his files.

_Saving... Saving... Saving... ERROR!_

"Oh, huh. It looks like you're out of space. Well, Academy City is always advancing. You need to get a new computer, don't you? So you'll be going out?"

"I'll just ask Momo." He defended. He'd been expecting this- after all, the computer was six years old.

"Momo left already, remember? Ah, poor you, you sold your soul and this is how you get repa-"

"Be quiet. I can even freeze the motion of data, if you've forgotten." The image of the cyber being froze on screen.

"-id. Mou, Shintaro is such a huge meanie!"

He drew out a sigh. He stood, grabbing his jacket from his closet. Slipping the red jersey/jacket on, he took a look in the mirror.

_Good enough, I guess...?_

He took his phone, and Ene jumped in.

He pulled out a pair of earbuds and started walking.

He took a look around his apartment.

"...The city of science, is it?" Laughing in a self-mocking manner, he stepped out and started walking down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, he boosted himself with telekinesis and began to run.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you complaining about the heat? The news says that it's 33 degrees Celsius..." Putting a sleeved arm to her mouth, she leaned towards the weather app on his phone.

"It's easier to just control the heat around me." He shot a glance toward the weather as well.

When it got too hot, he became... delusional? At the very least, he had hallucinations and headaches.

It was strange that his power developer had called it 'Heat Haze' considering that he mainly used it to remain _out of_ the summer haze. Perhaps it had a symbolic meaning?

Of course, few people knew that he was the Heat Haze. His ability to mess with machinery guaranteed that. That way, he could just be an ordinary level 2.

He didn't like associating with people all that much. Being famous would mean talking to people.

It was easier to deal with the inhuman researchers and unfeeling machines than people.

"Seventh Mist, huh?"

This was the Mall around School District 7. He could talk for days about all the things in Seventh Mist, but he was only interested in computers and soda.

"This is the first time I've ever been to the mall, Master! Oh! Can we go to the movie theater inside?" Ene's excited chatter came from his earbuds.

"Seventh Mist isn't all that great, you know..."

"Eh? Aren't you... Kisaragi-san?"

A spiky-haired boy called him out.

"What of it?" He replied coldly. Looking at the boy, he saw that he was wearing an orange shirt under a white uniform shirt and blue jeans. His spiky hair made him look a little like a delinquent.

In other words: Kamijou Touma. His classmate.

"Jeez, no need to be so unwelcoming. I just noticed you, so I decided to call you out. No one ever sees you outside of class you know?" Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Touma rambled on. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking for a computer." He relaxed a little. Kamijou Touma was a disarming fellow who also had at least half the school after his heart. He was willing to trust the guy to a certain extent. "You?"

"I see. I promised this girl that I'd escort her around Seventh Mist."

"Alright. Well, I guess I'll see you some other time."

"Later."

With their run-in over, he continued up to the computers section.

"ATTENTION! THIS IS A TERRORIST ATTACK! SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY OR SUFFER CONSEQUENCES!"

Sirens blared. Panic surged around Seventh Mist. He was losing concentration, the heat was rising-

-he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Now, don't move or we'll... deal with you." Holding the gun threateningly, the adult terrorist was flanked by someone controlling fire and a creepy guy in glasses. Both were wearing headphones.<p>

He woke up with bindings on his hand.

"We'll release you when this city gives us 30 million Yen, so you're just going to wait there until then, see?" It was ridiculous. He burned the bindings very quickly, before snapping them and shaking his wrists off.

"I have two powerful espers, one of which can burn you, and the other controlling a graviton bomb in this very mall. Unless we get the money within 4 hours, that bomb is going off. I also have many other associates around the mall, so don't even think of escaping!"

"Ugh, how stupid..." He shook off his hands. Looking off o the side, he could see Touma and that girl among the hostages. Most of them had gotten out, but he was near the top floor anyways. There were at least nine terrorists on the floor.

He could defeat them all at the same time... but that would reveal his status as the 6th. He began formulating plans otherwise.

"(...Master!)"

"Ene?"

"(What happened? You suddenly stopped moving!)"

"There was a terrorist attack. They have espers with them. I knew it was a bad day to go outside."

"...The hell was that for!?" One of the terrorist's adult subordinates had come over.

"Wait... I didn't do anything!"

_What happened all of a sudden... It's obvious that the other guy wasn't even close to him!_

"Hehe..." A chuckle. "No, no, I'm sorry. It's just too funny, so I had to laugh."

"...Eh? What's so funny?"

"A lot of things. But, that's not the point. Anyways, those 'eyes' of yours have been interesting for a while..."

"Eh?"

"Say, if I told you that there would be a distraction to defeat them, would you have a plan?"

Shintaro smirked.

With this distraction, his plan was ready.

"Heh... I can do something amazing if I have 30 seconds."

"Really? What's the chance of sucess?"

"...100 percent."

Of course, if lives were threatened he had a fallback.

"What the hell!?" The terrorist yelled. Multiple boxes of computer hardware dropped to the ground.

"Then go." The blonde boy grinned.

Sighing he stood up.

Then, he started running.

The headphones-wearing pyrokinetic launched a ball of fire at him.

He froze the air in front of him, effectively blocking the fire.

Then, he leapt behind the fire esper and stopped the boy's heart until he was knocked out from oxygen deprivation.

He advanced on the graviton boy.

"G-get back! I'm warning you..."

"Or what?" He sneered.

"Or I-I'll blow this building sky high!"

"Really?" He saw the boy begin to do something...

And the boy was encased in a layer of ice.

"I don't think so."

Then, he turned to the terrorist.

"M-MONSTER!" The man nigh-shrieked, shooting the automatic rifle.

Shintaro slowed the bullets and dodged them, knowing that no one could see their confrontation.

"And if I am?" He spoke rather grimly, a blast to the past from before he met...

No. That wasn't important at all.

* * *

><p>15 minutes or so later, Shintaro walked across the floor of the mall.<p>

They were clearing out all the hostages.

"Hey, hey, it's that hero-oniisan from earlier."

The girl was carrying a green frog doll. It was the girl that Kamijou was escorting earlier.

"Hey, shouldn't you be outside?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to thank you."

"I see..."

"HEY! Get away from that doll!" The girl ran towards the voice, which sounded like a middle schooler's.

He could hear a shout. He saw the doll begin to crumble inwards.

"Shit!" He saw the doll being tossed out of the general vicinity,. A boy- Touma, he noted, began rushing forward and a middle school girl pulled out a coin, but it was too late.

And yet...

It was speared it with three lines of ice. The toy refused to explode after being entirely frozen from the inside out.

Shintaro turned to the others.

"This never happened." He eradicated the doll with heat.

"W-wait!"

He was already gone.

* * *

><p>He staggered.<p>

All of those experiments had made his naturally weak body even weaker. At the very least, he wasn't about to die of sickness like his old friend did.

However, it was still unpleasant, because it got hotter and hotter as he lost his grip on reality. Fevers, headaches, then...

"Ah! Onii-chan!" He heard his sister call. Heh... When did she get here...?

However, he was already falling.

"Eh? Onii-chan!? What happened?"

He blacked out again.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I've been doing that a lot lately..."<p>

He was in a bed. The area seemed nice, and all but...

It wasn't his bed.

Cue internal screaming.

"Yo!" A blonde kid walked in, grinning smugly. "Nice job at the mall, by the way."

Shit. No. He was in a house full of strangers. Even if they _weren't _bad people, which he was sure they were, that meant _socializing._

Though for whatever reason his sister was there, having walked in with four other people after the blonde kid.

"Where am I?"

"Jeez. I carry you through the scorching hot day and this is the first thing you say to me?"

"Ok, thank you, but _where am I?_"

"You're at the Mekakushi Dan headquarters."

"Blindfold Gang...? Did an eight schooler come up with that name?"

At that, Kano busted out laughing.

"Anyways, anyways! Let me explain to you who we are."

* * *

><p><em>A shape shifter, an invisible person, a Medusa...<em>

_In other words, a group of complete weirdos! I should try to not get involved with these people..._

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but don't worry about it!"

"Actually..."

"Let me re-introduce us...

No. 1! The danchou, Kido Tsubomi!

No.2! The one looking like a giant frog is Seto Kousuke!

No. 4! The fluffy white one is Kozakura Mary-chan!

And the new members are No.5, the younger Kisaragi, and No. 7, Ene!

And lastly, there's me, No.3, Kano Shuuya!"

Wait, who's number 6-"

"You'll know later." He was rudely interrupted. "We have no official group activities, though there are certain tasks that we do in dangerous situations! Though, we're normally very carefree..."

"...I see." Shintaro said in a way that showed that he really didn't see.

Kano ignored this. "So you can relax, Shintaro-kun."

"Kano, what are you trying to do...?" Kido said in a rather threatening manner."

_...This is bad. Something terrible will happen, I just know it!_

"Say, Shintaro-kun..."

_I knew it!_

"Since you discovered our secret, you can't just up and go..."

"Sorry, but Kano's already started it." Kido said in a _slightly_ apologetic manner. "Mekakushi Dan Member #6, Shintaro. Ene decided that she wanted to be number 7, so you have to be number 6. Also, you have no right to refuse."

On the side, he realized that the 'number 6' was a play on his ranking as a level 5, but it didn't seem so important at the moment.

"..."

"..."

"...Want to test that o-" He got a _look_ from the leader.

He shut up.

"Welcome to the gang, newbie."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like.<strong>

**And yes, though not in the summary, the story will have Accelerator. There would be no story without Accelerator, because Accelerator is amazing.**

**Encendrel**


End file.
